1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cap for a writing device. More particularly, it relates to a cap having an inner conical portion for sealing the tip of an ink-type writing device within the writing device cap thereby prohibiting the tip from drying out.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Caps for writing devices are well known in the prior art. For many years, writing device caps, and more particularly, caps for ink-type pens, were constructed simply as a single cap housing. The single cap housing would slip over the tip of a pen to protect the tip and to avoid unintentional marking of objects that the pen came into contact with (for instance, marking the shirt pocket of the pen user). Unfortunately, such these prior art caps permit ambient air to easily seep into the air chamber within the cap and quickly dry out the pen tip. Once the tip drys out, the pen is ruined and must be discarded.
In an effort to increase the life-span of ink-type writing devices, improvements on the basic design cap were made. The improved caps employed a sealed inner chamber disposed within the outer cap housing, such that the pen tip would be separately located from any air trapped within the writing device cap. Unfortunately, the improved caps could be lethal if lodged in the throat of a person, especially a child, in that the non-passages of air through the cap could cause suffocation. For this reason, an improved cap was needed.
It was thereafter discovered that air vents formed in the cap head facilitate the passage of air through the cap. If a cap is accidentally swallowed, air is still permitted to move through the wind pipe of the person, even if the cap is lodged in the throat. But, such devices have caused an earlier problem to reappear. Namely, the air vents permit ambient air to come into contact with the tip of the writing device and cause the tip to dry-out. Some inventors have attempted to alleviate the resurrected drying-out problem by employing a fixed inner seal within the cap outer housing. But, improvements are still needed. More particularly, a superior cap is needed for an ink-type writing device which permits air-flow to pass therethrough but adequately seals the device tip from the ambient atmosphere so as to prevent premature drying-out of the writing device tip.